Roar of Time
by Clawingraptor
Summary: Jealousy are the claws. Envy are the fangs. The ancients are back and with it brings pain. In a time of many moons of peace, the eyes of the clans must be opened once more. To open their eyes, you must make them blind. To open their ears, you must make them deaf. That way, the truth is clear. Words are a battle. Emotion is a war. Listen for the Roar of Time.


_**Thank you for reading my fanfiction! I'm sorry, but I won't be putting up allegiances. Reason A: It's a time of peace. That means quadruple the amount of warriors. Reason B: Like 1% of you guys actually read it. If the character is put into play, you will know their name. If they are important, or just because I want to, you shall receive a description. I also want to get this story moving so sorry to the people who enjoy allegiances!**_

* * *

A shadow swiftly darted across the Dark Forest. Its pawsteps unheard, its allies unseen. The occasional snarl is all that could be heard in the empty forest. The figure ran until it reached a patch of empty ground, untouched by the crooked roots of the trees. It panted, unsheathing and sheathing its claws, teeth bared into the darkness. _Snap!_ The sound that sent the cat whirling around to its stalker, hackles raised.

"Oh, relax Poisonstar! It's just me!" The new cat hissed.

Poisonstar did not move, his position intimidating and threatening.

"You are not known to be the most trustworthy of leaders, Shellstar, or the most reliable," Poisonstar hissed.

"You asked for _us_ to meet here! Do _not_ insult me!" Shellstar growled, her eyes blazing with fury.

Poisonstar sat, ignoring the she-cat, and waited. Shellstar soon joined. They sat completely still, the occasional twitch of a tail against the leaves echoed in the silence.

"This better be important!" A voice boomed across the land.

"So glad you could join us, Mudstar," Shellstar muttered.

"Where is Flystar? I hope he won't keep us waiting," Mudstar growled.

"What about me keeping you waiting?" A shadow stepped out from behind a bush.

"I hope this is important, Poisonstar," Shellstar growled.

Poisonstar signaled the other leaders with his tail to gather around him.

"As you know, all this peace is weakening us. I have an idea on how to end it."

* * *

The StarClan cats raced to the border, their eyes laced with worry. Their claws were unsheathed and they bared their teeth with angry snarl. The border was just in front of them. Five figures stood their, one drenched in blood. Once they reached the border, they glared at the opposing cats, hissing and spitting.

"Give us back Firestar!" The first one spat at the Dark Forest cats.

"Thunderstar! So nice that you could join us!" Poisonstar said, smirking, his claws on top of Firestar.

Thunderstar lunged forward, pushing Poisonstar off of Firestar. Thunderstar quickly helped Firestar up and signaled him to go. Although hesitant at first, Firestar obeyed the first leader's commands.

"You are weak, Poisonstar. Why threaten us?" Riverstar stepped forward, tilting his head in confusion.

"This is not a threat. We wish to make a deal," Poisonstar replied calmly.

"What is this deal you rabbit-faced idiots want?" Windstar hissed.

Shellstar, obviously offended, growled and unsheathed her claws. Poisonstar flicked his tail across her face, signaling her to sheath them.

"We are weak, but not gone, Riverstar. Do you know why we haven't disappeared? Jelousy. Envy. Unneeded revenge. Things that have cats land up in the Dark Forest," Poisonstar said smoothly. "But yes, we are weak. That is why we need your help to deliver a gift to the clans, from us."

The StarClan leaders grew furious at this statement.

"Why would we, out of all cats, want to help you scum? This "gift" will probably destroy the clans!" Shadowstar spat.

Riverstar sat down, looking calmly at the Dark Forest leaders, eyes filled with false pity. He flicked his tail to silence the other leaders.

"They are evil, but not stupid. They know we won't do something that benefits evil. There must be something in it for us," Riverstar said, his voice and expression unreadable.

"Like a threat?" Windstar growled.

Riverstar shook his head.

"Why don't you let _them_ tell you," Shadowstar lashed her tail.

Windstar muttered under her breath and sat next to Riverstar.

"This deal of ours could benefit you or us. It could open the eyes of the clans. Make them notice their jealous or envious ways before it turns into wanting revenge. Before it turns into murder. Before they land up here," Poisonstar smirked.

Thunderstar looked at the other leaders, who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright, what do you want us to do?" Thunderstar asked.

"Bring back the warriors of the ancient clans."

* * *

 _ **Did you like it so far? If you don't understand something, be sure to let me know!**_


End file.
